Dengnai
"I used to be a powerful High Warriors Council Master, I left, and joined Pol Trujillo. And I became more powerful than I once was" ~Dengnai Dengnai is a fan character submitted by Deadlydark, in a(n) character contest, which he, Cortez, and Athena won. Biography Dengnai, had potential to be a hero, to fight along side the Idaini Senshi, who was thought to be Ren. He was taught by Senshi, which, his training made him the most powerful apprentice ever. However, he became evil, for he knew that they never trusted him. He became, Pol Trujillo's first apprentice. While fighting Jonas, he lost his left hand, but, managed to escape. He got a prosthetic arm. Dengnai, uses electricity, which he and his master, are the only ones who possess this ability. However, he isn't as athletic like Cortez due to his old age, but is an excellent swords fighter. He wields an red curved laser sword powered by a crystal, however, since it was cracked, which causes his blade to crackle a little. Dengnai, went to the new cloning facility, and commanded the programmers to place "Order 96" in every clone. The programmers added this, thus, giving them a protocol to execute once it is commanded by Pol Trujillo. He, managed to defeat Alexander in combat twice, and managed to defeat Hidarikiki as well as chopping off his right hand. He lost both of his hands while fighting Hidarikiki in their second duel. Dengnai's only hope, was Pol Trujillo who was Uquizar, however Uquizar, commanded Hidarikiki to kill him, Dengnai was decapitated with Hidarikiki's katana, and Dengnai's own lightsaber. Legacy Despite being killed so Hidarikiki would soon replace him, he had an important legacy, that was forgotten only remembered by Athena, Cortez, Pol Trujillo, and Darth Morder. He, ordered the programmers who programmed the clones, to program Order 96, a protocol that, ordered the clones to turn against every Warriors Council members, and kill every Warriors Council member they see. Dengnai, never saw Order 96 being executed by his master, Pol Trujillo. But, what he ordered the programmers to program, killed almost ever Warriors Council member, only leaving Alexander and Senshi the only remaining members. Personality He, is the calmest apprentice and the most mature. When fighting his opponents, he acts calm and talks normally. Despite his old age, he is an excellent fighter. Which, his fighting led many to fear him. A lot of people fear him, for he is one of the only few who has ever defeated Alexander in battle, which he has defeated him by wounding him. But, Alexander was saved by his master Senshi. He, is only outmatched when fighting his former master, Senshi. Trivia * He is based off of many ''Star Wars ''characters. Which, the character inspiration is based off of Deadlydark's submission. ** He is mainly based off of Count Dooku. *** He has a prosthetic arm, like Anakin Skywalker, who ironically, lost his hand to Count Dooku. **** His sword's crystal, which is cracked, is based off of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. * His name has no meaning to him. Deng, means wait, and nai is the latter part of of milk, in Chinese language. But, his name was kept since it was more fitting. Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Old Characters Category:Green Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Characters who can use Magic